The invention relates to the field of point-to-point transportation systems, and particularly point-to-point transportation systems adapted to permit the transportation of cargo using containers.
It is desirable to have a means of transporting cargo between points using a channel-type system, whereby multiple individual cargo containers may move rapidly and directly between distinct starting and destination points. Additionally, it is desirable to have a means to monitor the movement of cargo in such a system, and to reroute the cargo if delays arise in a portion of the transit system, or other complications arise. Additionally, it is desirable to have such a system in which multiple container sizes are available and the size is selectable to meet cargo and traffic constraints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,602 of Vandersteel (xe2x80x9cVandersteelxe2x80x9d) discloses a pneumatic pipeline transportation system for solid containerized cargo held within containers having a cross-section substantially similar to that of the pipeline. This system relies on pressure exerted on a trapped column of air within the pipeline to move containers from point to point. Thus, the system of Vandersteel is not adapted for concurrent use by a multiplicity of containers bound for different destinations in transit at the same time. Moreover, the need for a trapped column of air for transport may limit the options available for access to the pipeline and the manner in which cargo can be loaded and unloaded from the system, particularly at intermediate points along the pipeline.
Additionally, the use of compressed air to direct the movement of the cargo may prevent the use of the system to transport two containers in different directions within the same pipeline at the same time. Moreover, the need for each container to have a cross-section substantially similar to that of the pipe-line prevents the advancement of one container past anotherwhich has been paused in the pipeline during delivery for loading or unloading. Furthermore, Vandersteel does not teach a means of monitoring the movement of cargo within the system, or of rerouting cargo once in transit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,944 of Zhukov et al. (xe2x80x9cZhukovxe2x80x9d) teaches an arrangement for transportation of cargo in containers using compressed air for moving the containers. Each container has at least one sealing member closing the cross-sectional area of the pipeline. Thus, the arrangement of Zhukov suffers from substantially the same limitations as does the system of Vandersteel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,696 of Chukhanov, et al. (xe2x80x9cChukhanovxe2x80x9d) teaches a liquid-filled pipeline for displacement of containers containing cargo using endless driven conveyers arranged along the pipeline and adapted to engage the containers. The use of driven conveyers along the pipeline may restrict a user""s ability to efficiently direct and deliver multiple cargo containers to multiple destinations along different points in the same region of the pipeline at the same time. In particular, cargo traveling in the same direction may be driven at the same rate, due to engagement with the same conveyer. Thus, when the conveyer is stopped to permit loading or unloading, all cargo on that conveyer may be stopped, resulting in unnecessary delay. Moreover, the need for liquid in the pipeline may restrict the type of cargo transported. For example, where it is desired to transport live animals, it may be desirable to use a transport system permitting access of outside air to the container.
Thus, there is a need, as aforesaid, to provide a point-to-point transport system permitting the efficient simultaneous transport of more than one container between different starting and destination points.
The invention is directed to a point-to-point double three-dimensional transportation system wherein containers move between points in a channel or a system of interconnecting channels, and where the movement of the containers in the channel is governed by instructions relayed from a controller to the container.
In an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a transportation system for use by a shipper in the transport of content from a first point to a second point. The transportation system comprises a transport channel, a container, a controller and a propeller. The propeller is in operative communication with the operator. The controller is also in operative communication with the operator and is adapted to receive orders from the shipper. In operation, the shipper provides orders to the controller which communicates corresponding instructions to the operator which further communicates with the propeller, causing the propeller to propel the content as ordered by the shipper.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided a container having an operator, including a coordinate identifier, wherein the container is operatively connected to the propeller.